a love story to finish
by MJ Lynn
Summary: (sequel to blood bound beauty) the Beck oliver ii has now found Victoria Vega ii how will they react to finding eachother?(k for now)
1. Chapter 1

A love story to finish

**_i do not own Victorious and yes this is the sequel to blood bound beauty but you must read the first story to understand whats going on here!_**

Beck's POV

It was her. The girl my mother told me about. I thought she didn't exist. She had a southern accent too, from where Victoria Vega the first was from. I myself am from New York but we moved here to California for Hollywood arts. She was beautiful too. I was snapped out when she began to sing.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For 1000 years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away _

_what's standing in front of me_

_every breath_

_every hour has come to this_

_one step close_

_I have died every day _

_waiting for you_

_darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_All along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

When she finished singing everything was silent. Her voice was amazing she smiled and sat down. I passed her a note.

_Sit with me at lunch._

_-Elvis-_

Just then I Sikowitz calls me, André, and Tori up."Elvis, André, Tori to the stage" we all walked up. Tori whispered something to André.

Tori's POV

I had gotten off stage and a note was passed to me from Elvis. I thought Elvis was dead this makes no since. Then I was called up to the stage and heard the name and a guy with André walked on stage he had black-brown hair and olive skin. " your brother is arguing with you over your boyfriend GO."

"stay away from André" Elvis said.

"what why he's amazing" I said and walked beside André who put his arm around my waist and smirked.

"he's bad news and it might rub off on you" Elvis replied and I gasped.

"since when do I matter to you your always drinking or smoking with some chic shirt shows WAY too much!" I said raising my voice.

"you have always mattered to me I've just been too busy to show it" he replied softly.

"yeah sure like that time you LEFT ME AT SCHOOL ALL NIGHT or when you made out with some girl in MY ROOM you don't care so why now?!" I said and raised my voice even higher. Sikowitz clapped and the bell rang.

"hey Tor why don't you sit with me at lunch today?" André asked and I smiled.

"sorry some I'm sitting with Elvis today see" I said and handed him the note and he laughed.

"that's my one friends nickname now come on white girl lets go" he said and I laughed.

"I'm half Latino" I said and he laughed.

"well then let's hit it muchacho" he said and put his arm around my shoulders and we went off to lunch.

Beck's POV

I was looking for Tori so I could tell her who I am. I mean how do you tell someone 'hey I'm supposed to be your soul mate so we can finish the love story of Beck and Victoria' no one has ever had to do that. Then I saw her walk in with André's arm around her shoulder. Wow she's fast she already and André. I watched him buy her lunch. Then they came over here and sat down. "hey Elvis" she said and I laughed. "sorry you didn't tell me your name so all I know you as is Elvis.

"oh that's" André was about to say beck but I covered his mouth. Then Tori looked at me funny.

"it seems like I know you from somewhere" she said and André ripped my hand off of his mouth.

"dude why don't you want her to know your name?!" André said a bit upset. Tori looked kind of hurt and confused.

"oh I'm gonna sit somewhere else" Tori said and got up and moved and I sighed.

"you know who she is Beck she's gonna find out sooner or later." André said and followed Tori. Then I heard her gasp and hug André. Their dating now, well I guess it's good now I don't even have to think of even trying and we can be friends but she can't know my last name at least. Then I looked up at the clock and sighed. I got up and went to my locker and saw André beside Tori's locker both beaming as she got out her stuff. His arm snaked around her waist as they walked off to class.

End of day.

I saw Tori kiss and re quick before he probably walked to his car so I walked over to her. "hey Elvis" she said with a sing song voice.

"hey look I'm really Beck and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner" right when I said that cat came bouncing in.

"HIIIIIII TORI LOOK" she said and shoved her a candy bar.

"oh cool thanks cat" she said and was about to open it.

"NOOOOOO DON'T OPEN IT" cat screamed and took it away.

"why not?" Tori looked at her funny.

"because my brother peed on it before he rewrapped it." Cat whispered and Tori looked at Cat with horror.

"um I gotta go André's waiting for me at his car bye beck bye cat" she said and ran off. I drove home and went straight to my mom.

"hey Beck what are you doing here?" she asked and I sighed.

"I found her" I said and slumped on the couch.

"found who" she said and looked at me funny.

"Victoria Vega goes to my school now" I said and my mom gasped.

"really tell me about her" she said and sat down beside me.

"well she looks identical to the original Victoria Vega but goes by Tori, her hair is the color of a chestnut, and her has big brown eyes, and her skin is sun kissed and she can sing like an angel and she is from the south so she has a southern accent which is really cute" I began to ramble until I realized what I was doing. "what do I do should I tell her who I am or not?"

"hon I think you should-"

Finish first chapter of the sequel tell me how you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own victorious and check out my poll please! I need your help in this because I have ideas for another chapter for me or her but I don't know whether I should continue or not._**

Beck's POV

"hun I think you should get to know her first before you tell her, does she have a boyfriend?" my mom asked and I sighed.

"yeah André" I said and she smiled.

"then tell her who you are maybe she doesn't know about it anyway" my mom said and left me.

Next day at school.

I walked up to Tori and she was talking to Cat.

"yes Cat I'm related to Victoria Vega" she said and giggled and I tapped Tori on the shoulder and she turned around. "hey Elvis."

"Hey Tori I thought I told you my name's Beck?" I said and she laughed.

"I like Elvis it suits you so what's up?" she said as she gathered her books. "have you seen André anywhere?"

"no not yet but Tori I gotta tell you something" I said timidly she looked at me and smiled.

"sorry Beck André just texted he told me to meet him outside you can tell me later bye" she said and with that she walked away. I sighed and went to my girlfriend Jade.

"hey babe" I said and tried to kiss her but she turned away. "what's wrong?"

"I don't like you and Vega being friends" she said and I looked at her crazy.

"come on Jade she's with André your fine" I said and she sighed.

"fine but I still don't trust her" Jade said and with that we walked to class.

In class

Tori's POV

I sat next to André since he's really the only person I know well here. The reason we wanted me outside is because he bought me flowers. I set them in my locker but kept one in my hair because they are my favorite a white daisy. Also rumor has it the first Victoria Vega's favorite flower was also a daisy. Weird right but I'm a spitting image of her apparently. I've been getting that ever since I got here. I also wear an old locket she was given by Beck around my neck. I don't open it often because I'm scared to break it. Last night I did and the Beck that Victoria never married looks a lot like Beck I know it's really weird.

"TORO JADE UP ON STAGE PICK YOUR SCENE" Sikowitz said and I hopped on stage happily. Jade gave me daggers."AND ACTION"

"Stay away from Jack" Jade said in a harsh tone.

"I don't even know Jack he just talks to me sometimes it's nothing" I say back in a hurt tone.

"Oh yeah open the locket on your neck?" she said and I looked down at it.

"No it will break if I do and if you would like to know it has a picture of my great grandparents in it!" I said now I'm actually upset.

"Yeah sure" Jade said, now I know this isn't acting. Then she did the unthinkable. The ripped the necklace off my neck and threw it on the floor. I fell to my knees and picked up the over 100 year old necklace. My vision flooded with tears.

"THIS WAS THE LAST THING SHE EVER GAVE ME" I screamed and ran out of the room to an empty hallway and slid down the wall crying. Then I heard footsteps, and someone sitting beside me. I looked over and saw André on one side and Beck on the other. "she was the only one who ever understood me I promised to keep it safe from anyone's harm and I failed her." I felt André's strong arms wrap around me as I cried on his shoulder.

"Tor we can get it fixed somewhere and it will be good as new." I heard André say and I tried to smile but failed. Then I felt an arm come around my shoulder and knew it was Beck.

"I'm so sorry about Jade I don't know what got into her." he said and that reminded me.

"I know where I have seen you before" I said and opened the lock to reveal my great grandmother and grandfather and handed it to Beck. "are you related to them by any chance?" Beck looked down.

"Yeah I am" he looked up at me. "Beck Oliver at your service" I laughed.

"My mother told me stories about you when I was little that you were out there somewhere but I never believed her" I said and he laughed again.

"That's what my mother would do." He replied "the original Beck and Victoria were pretty smart we have no DNA relation or are legally related"

"My great grandmother told me before she died to tell the Oliver side of the family that she loves you with all her heart" I said and sighed. "Look I'm gonna go home by guys" I sighed, grabbed my stuff, and walked home.

Beck's POV

That went sorta better than expected. I feel bad about the locket though. The locket crap I still have it. On the bright side now I can get it fixed but right now I got to talk to Jade. Speaking of the devil. "Beck why did you chase after her?!" I heard her say and I sighed.

"Because I have to apologize for YOU because YOU broke her prized possession." I raised my voice which is something I don't normally do.

"so why do you care about her stuff is it because of that stupid LEGUND abou-" Jade said and that pushed it.

"VICTORIA VEGA AND BECK OLIVER WERE REAL PEOPLE JADE" I screamed and Jade stepped back. She realized she had struck a nerve,

"Beck there is no evidence of them being rea-" jade said but I cut her off again.

"THEY ARE REAL JADE I HAVE EVIDENCE AND HEIRLOOMS PASSED DOWN TO ME I JUST NEVER SHOW THEM" I said and now if she screwed up again we will be done. No one insults my family.

"WERE DONE BECK " she screamed at me and left. I am in shock right now. Then I saw that chestnut brown hair from the end of the hallway peep out with her dark brown eyes. She looked scared but sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry Beck" I heard Tori say and she slowly made her way over. "this is all my fault I'm really sorry" she said.

"Tori this wasn't your fault we weren't doing well to begin with" I said and sighed. Jade had an evil, cruel hideous side which she loved to show. But when we are alone she isn't that way. She's not mean or nasty. She laughs and smiles like a normal girl. Jade seemed like a bad person but deep down she isn't. I felt two arms wrap around my neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist. A few tears fell, eventually Tori pulled away and smiled.

"you know what helps me overcome a nasty break up?" Tori said keeping the soft tone from earlier.

"what?" I asked and looked straight into her big brown eyes and I saw not what a get from all the others girls who flirt with me, I see honesty and kindness. With the girls who flirt I see want and need. I don't like those sorta girls.

"ice cream and a really sad movie" Tori said and I laughed.

"like in all the movies?" I asked and she smiled.

"yep pretty much exactly like it. All girls I know use it and it works why don't we try it on you?" Tori said excitedly. Honestly I don't wanna do the whole movie thing but if it involves ice cream I'm in.

"sure why not" I said and Tori grabbed my arm and ran out to the doors.

DONE I'M SO HAPPY HOPE Y'ALL LIKE LATER!


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own victorious but don't steal my plot. In this story Tori and Trina are related but Trina left and she has two brothers._**

Tori's POV

This I soooooooo weird. This guy is Beck Oliver and I'm Victoria Vega, like in the story. Then I saw him break up with his girlfriend, whose name is Jade and my best friend is André and Cat. This is a weird school. Well beck and I walked to the nearest Turkey Hill and bought two pints of ice cream and went back to his RV. He lives in an RV weird right? We walked and I sat on the floor beside Beck and smiled.

"so why don't we get to know each other?" Beck asked.

"sure why not… okay what's your favorite color?" I asked while eating my ice cream.

"um army green" Beck said.

"makes sense your wearing combat boot right?" I asked and we laughed.

"yeah I guess so how long have you been singing?" Beck asked and I blushed.

"okay look up Singin in the rain Tori style and you will find my brother filming the bathroom door while I sing in the shower while I am three" I said and both of us burst into laughter.

"what's your brother's name?" Beck asked.

"I have two Drake and Josh do you have any siblings?" I said and he smiled.

"3 year old sister Ellie." Beck said and I cooed.

"awww three year olds are adorable most of the time." I said and he laughed. "how long have you acted?"

"let's see since I was about ten" he said.

"okay are you teased about the story?" I asked and he sighed.

"sometimes but then they get a bloody nose from my girlfriend" Beck said and I burst into laughter. "hey what's funny?"

"I'm sorry normally it's the other way around." I said and my laughter calmed down. Then we heard a knock on his door.

Beck's POV

We heard a knock on my door so I hollered."IT'S OPEN" and in came my mom and she gasped.

"wow are you-" My mom asked but Tori finished.

"Victoria Vega yep." She said and smiled. My mom gasped.

"wow you're a spitting image of her" My mom said as she looked at Tori in amazement.

"so I have been told well Beck it was nice to hang out but I gotta go home for dinner by Beck nice to meet you Mrs. Oliver" Tori said happily and I watched as she left. I looked at mom who was beaming.

"she is beautiful Beck take a shot with her" My mom said before she walked out. I sighed and fell onto my bed then I remembered the locket. I got up and went to a jewelry store.

"can you fix this please?" I pleaded the man and he nodded.

"wait I know this locket anywhere it was custom made for-" the man said and I interrupted him.

"Victoria Vega my friend is related to her and my ex girlfriend stepped on it and it has to be fixed please?" I said desperately.

"Course I'll fix you. Do you want to watch?" the man asked and I nodded. We walked back to a little room and he put on these weird glasses and got to work. It took him two hours but he restored it back to when it was brand new. He handed it to me and I smiled.

"Thank you so much sir this means the world to her." I said and paid him and gave him a 20$ tip. "Keep the change you deserve it." I said and walked out.

Next day at school

I walked in and saw Tori panicking so I ran over.

"Beck my locket it's missing have you seen it anywhere?!" she said, I put my hands on the sides of her shoulders and shook her.

"Relax Tor I know where it is." I said and pulled it out of my pocket and she gasped.

"m-m-my locket it's not broken anymore." She said and looked at me and hugged me. "thank you thank you thank you beck so much." She said and I put it on her and she smiled even bigger and opened it up.

"you are identical to her, she would be proud of you right now." I said and she smiled bigger.

"hey you're a spitting image of Beck and he would be proud too, oh and the original Victoria says she loves you with all her heart." Tori said and I smiled. " I grew up in the home Victoria did, we still own it. We just use it as a vacation house now. I live in her room to be exact because my mom thought it would be a funny idea to do that." Tori said and sighed.

"hey that's kinda weird and cool at the same time, and how come you didn't recognize me at first?" I asked and she laughed.

"because I didn't know what you were gonna look like, I knew you from somewhere but I didn't know where since I never open the locket very often." She said and laughed and we heard Cat running up to us.

"hey Beck and Tori did you hear?!" Cat said jumping up and down.

"no what is it?" Tori asked laughing at Cat I was wondering who on earth gave her coffee.

"their doing a play about you guys they're calling it _blood bound beauty _isn't that so cool?!" cat said and both of us froze in shock then stepped away from each other.

"yeah cool I gotta go see you guys around" Tori said quickly and ran.

"what's with Tori running so fast?" André asked as he walked up to us.

"their doing a play about us." I said and André immediately ran to Tori which was pretty funny to watch.

"why did Tori run away I thought she would be excited?" Cat asked innocently.

"because she thinks it's weird making a play about her relatives." I said and sighed.

**_OMG that was soooooooo boring and I apologize but I wanted to get one out there so I cold think of ideas for the bully that saved my life!_**


End file.
